Hoenn Route 120
Route 120 is a route in central Hoenn, connecting Fortree City and . The route is also home to a pair of caves, the Ancient Tomb and the Scorched Slab. Route 120 begins as an east-west route, carrying on the alignment of Fortree City to its west. The route, bordered by a small canyon to the south and a forest to the north, continues east, passing a Trainer before reaching the first area of grass on the route. By trekking through the grass at the westernmost point of the patch, Trainers can descend a flight of stairs to access a small ledge on the shore of the water inside the canyon. From this point, Trainers can across the water to reach the Scorched Slab, a partially flooded cave. Returning to the main path of the route, Route 120 runs along the northern edge of the grass patch before turning south through the patch. Gabby and Ty are often found near the point where the route turns south. At the southern edge of the patch, Robert waits to battle. Near the Trainer, Route 120 curves to the west and crosses the canyon on a long bridge. Steven Stone appears on this bridge and gives the player the . On the other side of the bridge, the route curves to the south, then to the east, as it enters a rainy, puddle-filled area of the route containing three Trainers. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, a Bird Keeper prevents the player from advancing until they have the . At the easternmost point of this segment is a path leading to a soft soil patch blocked by a table tree. Directly south of the third Trainer, the route enters a maze of long grass. Since in the Generation III games it is impossible the ride a bicycle in long grass, it can be navigated as a maze. Alternately, it is possible to walk through the grass, avoiding several Trainers. At the southern corners of the maze are a pair of ledges that regulate access to and from the maze between the two forks of Route 120 created by a small pond in the middle of the road. Heading south, Trainers must hop the ledge in the southeast corner to reach the second bridge on the route south of the ledge. After crossing the structure, Route 120 comes to a three-way intersection. The northern path can be utilized by northbound travelers only, as a well-placed ledge prohibits access to this intersection from the north. Likewise, the path across the bridge is limited to southbound travelers. Heading south from the intersection, Route 120 continues. Roughly ten paces south of the intersection, a small set of stairs leads to the shore of the small pond. Near the stairs is Brandon /Jeffrey (in the Generation III games, their will hold only from the fourth rematch onward, which can be stolen by the player). To his south is another patch of long grass off to the east of the route as well as another three-way intersection. The main path of Route 120 continues east to Route 121. The left branch leads to the Ancient Tomb. Ancient Tomb connector To the southwest of the intersection is a woman who freely gives out rare . Near her is a soft soil patch containing three plants. To her north is a flight of stairs leading to an upper area of the route. In this area, there is another soft soil patch containing three or four different varieties of Berries, as well as a small pond with on the opposite shore. Continuing north, however, the path trudges through a patch of long grass before ascending a set of stairs leading to a plateau on the route. In the center of the plateau is the Ancient Tomb. Invisible Kecleon locations In there are six stationary and invisible around Route 120. * On the northern bridge, battled after acquiring the Devon Scope from Steven * Behind the route sign in the north of the route * Blocking the steps down to the Scorched Slab * In the middle of the path connecting the two s in the long grass maze * By the four plots of soft soil south of the Ancient Tomb, north of the westernmost plot * On the north side of the Ancient Tomb In , there are three stationary and invisible Kecleon. * On the northern bridge, battled after acquiring the Devon Scope from Steven * At the bottom of the stairs down to the northern lake * In the northwest of the long grass maze, at the west end of the path with the Secret Spot shrub at its east end See also * Ancient Tomb * Scorched Slab Route 120 Route 120 Route 120 Route 120 Route 120